A Moment Of Weakness
by subseeker
Summary: John has a moment of weakness and Roman is there to catch him. (John Cena/Roman Reigns - This is a slash one-shot, guys, and smut ;)


Ooookay, now this… is a monster I created a while ago and after writing it, I stored it away immediately.

I mean, John and Roman… well.

But it wants out and honestly, I don't know how it turned out and I'm pretty curious if someone reads it and maybe even leaves a few words…

Have fun? ;)

* * *

><p>One by one the showers are turned off and his co-workers leave the room, chatting, laughing. John stalls for time, drawing his shower out. A bit of time alone. Just a little time to come down. No questions, no inquiring eyes. No need for him to act as if everything is fine and dandy. Not that his life isn't a good one. It is, for sure. He doesn't need to worry about money, he has friends and a beautiful girlfriend.<p>

It's just… he's tired. Some people would call it exhaustion, but he's not willed to admit that.

And sometimes he feels alone. A bad joke, isn't it? Surrounded by so many people he feels _alone_. In the past it has been Randy who pulled him out of holes like the one he finds himself in this very moment, but Randy has moved on… hand in hand with Stephen.

And John knows it's his own fault, because he hasn't been and still isn't willed to give Nikki up. They are still best friends and as his best friend John is happy that Randy has found someone who has the guts and the will to stand by him.

The voices of his co-workers are getting quieter until they are only faint sounds and John knows it's safe now to let the façade down, at least for a little while. Maybe he should ask Vince for a break. Two or three weeks to breathe through…

Huh, he could as well start to believe in the Easter bunny.

Bracing his forearms against the tiled wall, he rests his forehead against them and lets the hot water rain down on him. A minute. Two. Longer maybe. His tense muscles relax under the warmth, but as he stands there he feels the last bit of energy drain out of him, washed away by the flowing water. Although he knows that he should straighten up now and step out from under the hot water, should take a cold and refeshing shower instead, he does not. Actually it feels like he _can't_ move at all.

A heavy sigh drops from John's lips, but it is washed away by the water, too, just like his energy. Going down the sink.

A touch on his shoulder makes him jump and as he turns around, he finds Roman standing there. The younger man pulls his hand back slowly, gazing at him with a calm but inquiring expression and John does what he always does. He brings a smile to his lips.

"You okay?" Roman asks lowly.

"Yeah, sure," John replies, reaching back to turn the water off. "Just a bit tired, that's all."

Grabbing his towel and the shower gel, he passes Roman but fingers closing around his wrist stop his retreat.

"John…"

The single word hangs in the air between them, saying so much more than just his name. Like, _are you sure?_ And _I don't believe you._

And John wants to ask him why he even cares, but instead he only says: "I'm okay, Reigns."

The fingers let go of his wrist with a noticeable reluctance as he continues his way out, wondering what this just was. It's not like they are best friends only because they have a storyline together. Sure, they talk a little more now than they have before but that's it. No hanging out together or stuff. Well, Roman is a nice guy though, always polite, always respectful. The few times they haved talked John went out of the conversation thinking that this man is someone one could talk with the whole night through.

Whatever…

Switching to autopilot he gets himself dried up, throws some clothes on and leaves the building and while he walks to his rental, his phone pipes up, showing Nikki's caller-ID.

The initial happiness he feels to hear her voice dies away as she insists on him coming home tonight, although it means at least four more hours of no sleep for him. And that now, when he's already too tired to even drive to the hotel safely... if he's honest with himself. It's what he tells her, or rather what he tries to tell her, because he's not able to get a word in edgewise and he can understand that she wants him to come home as soon as possible, since they haven't had much time together in the past weeks. Still…

Fact is, he just wants to give in as the phone is taken right out of his hand, leaving him standing there in surprised silence as he finds Roman there beside him, telling Nikki to be a nice girl and let him have some rest.

Roman is actually really telling Nikki to be a nice girl…

And then the younger man ends the call and switches the phone off, handing it back to John. Who's staring at him as if he is an apparition. Long seconds. And Roman just gazes back at him with that calm expression as if he expects him to, what, thank him?

_Very_ long seconds have passed until John finds his voice again and there is a sharp note in it as he asks: "Are you nuts?"

Not even the tiniest twitch ruins that perfect expression on the other man's face, but he cocks his head a bit, replying as calm as his expression is: "You would have let her talk you into flying back home tonight. Look at you, you're dog-tired. You should get into bed, not on a plane, man."

The low voice is gentle and soothing, worried even and John is still trying to comprehend what the fuck is just happening here, as Roman reaches out to take his sportbag from his hand, but before he can take it away, John moves back a step. He wants to be pissed. He can't be though, not when Roman looks at him like… Randy used to do… worried and soulful, with affection.

At that thought he averts his gaze. He shouldn't be thinking this…

_Stop imagining things…_ he sighs in his mind.

He's missing Randy too much…

_Move on_, he tells himself. _Randy has already and it was your own decision, wasn't it?_

His eyes snap up again though as is taken right out of his hand. When has Roman moved…?

"Give me the bag back and leave me the fuck alone, Reigns!" he snaps but it's half-heartedly to his own ears and probably to Roman's too. "This is none of your business…" he adds quietly.

"I'll leave you alone when we're at the hotel," Roman says, his voice still calm, goddamn caring even and slowly it's becoming annoying because… because it's feeling… good… that there's someone who cares. "Come on, just get into the car and I'll give you a ride, okay? You can be angry at me all you want if it makes you feel better."

A big hand is held out to him, palm up, silently asking for the car key. John looks at the hand, then back to the grey eyes and then to his own hand which is holding the key and there is still the question: why is Roman here? But he _is_ here, so John can as well sit on the passenger seat and do nothing for once.

The key drops onto the palm. Fingers close around it. John doesn't see it because he's already on his way to the passenger side, climbing into the car. He pulls the hood of his sweater over his head and deep into his face, slips deeper into the seat and more or less curls up against the door. Closing his eyes, he hears Roman throw their bags into the trunk, hears him sit down beside him, starting the car.

Quietness fills the car during the drive, lulling him and more than once he jerks awake because his head slides along the window of the door suddenly as he drifts off and one time he even feels a hand on his shoulder. To steady him? To calm him? Acting as if he is not awake is a good cover and so he let the other man believe that he is asleep. If Roman believes it or not, he has no idea, but even if he does not believe it… at least he is empathic enough not to… wake him.

But as the motor dies down, telling John that they have reached their destination, the hand finds back to his shoulder to give him a gentle shake and his name is called softly. Mumbling a _thanks_ he unfolds and gets out of the car, grabs his bag from the trunk and heads straight for his room without looking back.

He knows that he is running away from something. He has just no idea what the _something_ is.

On his way he switches his phone back on and he is greeted by nine messages, all from Nikki and every single one makes it clear that she is not happy about the incident and he wants to call her to apologize to her… only that he can't bring himself to hit the call button. When he gets to his room, his thumb still hovers over the call button while his other hand reaches out to unlock the door while his eyes are still fixed on the screen of his phone. The fishing blindly for the lock ends up with the key lying on the floor.

The light, metallic sound is surprisingly loud in the quietness of the corridor but as if it has opened a door in him, a wave of thoughts surges through his head. Call Nikki and apologize to her, get up early and home quickly. Make A Wish appointments, training, matches, commercial shootings, meetings, appearances on shows…

_Too much…_

With a sigh John closes his eyes and leans against the doorframe.

"Stop being so pathethic, Cena," he mutters to himself.

Again there is a light, metallic sounds that makes him look down at the key and he sees Roman as he just straightens up again with the key in his hand. John frowns. When has the other man come here? Without a word Roman unlocks the door and opens it.

Grey eyes meet his gaze… calm, gentle eyes which can be sharp, piercing. Threatening even. But not now. Grey eyes which are so much alike those other grey orbs he knows so well and loves, yet so very different. Roman is standing so close that John can't help but smell the faint scent of lavender that always engulfs the other man like an aura. He can even feel the warmth that is radiating off the other man. The black hair is drying, he notices. It looks soft and there is a small part of him that wonders how it might feel to touch it. For a second his gaze drops to those lush lips but it finds back to the grey orbs immediately. It's drawing him in, that grey.

His name is whispered. There is a touch on his back and even through the thick fabric of his sweater he can feel the warmth of Roman's hand. It feels so much like ease, this touch, that it is almost ridiculous.

Something in him shifts… and shuts down.

His fingers curl into the front of the younger man's shirt, pulling him in. Lips crash against lips and Roman's tiny gasp of surprise is swallowed down by John who uses the chance to deepen the kiss. And it's just that, a kiss. It's not mind-blowing or toe-curling, but it's needy, much more than John should allow it to be. Roman's surprise lasts only a brief moment though. The big hand comes up to John's nape, cupping his head gently as he walks backwards into the room, pulling John along. The door is kicked close, bags fall from shoulders…

The only light comes from a small bedside lamp that has been left on by the maid and it bathes the room in a certain softness. Eventually the kiss breaks. Both men are breathing quickly and John can feel Roman's heart beat fast, just as his own does. He doesn't want to think now, doesn't want to lose a thought about if this is right or wrong, because it feels good. Roman wraps his other arm around John's waist, slips his hand under his sweater and _it feels too goddamn good_.

I have you, it says.

With Nikki, John has to be the strong one. With Randy he has always been. Every fucking day when he gets out of his bed to face the day, he has to be strong. So it is okay to be weak for once, isn't it? He lets out a shuddering breath and closes his eyes. An infinitely tender kiss is breathed to his forehead…

"Make me feel good," he whispers and maybe he has no right to demand this from Roman, but Roman is _here_ when he could have left already if he doesn't want this, too.

The only answer he gets is a kiss to the corner of his mouth before the younger man steps back. Opening his eyes, John is met by the sight of Roman who is slipping out of his clothes, revealing the black art on the tanned skin, bulky muscles flexing under it and soon Roman stands there in all his naked glory. Somehow there is a strange feeling tugging at John's insides, because Roman isn't only taller, he's also broader. For the first time he's with someone in whose arms he can get lost… Just as John wants to get rid of his sweater, Roman steps up to him again and stops him.

"Let me do this," he says just above a whisper, the low voice rumbling in the broad chest, before claiming John's mouth in a lazy kiss.

Slipping his hands under the sweater, Roman's hands roam over John's lower back for a moment and then up his sides, bunching the fabric on the way. Fingerstips ghost over John's skin, chasing a wave of goosebumps all over his body. The kiss breaks just long enough to get rid of the sweater and again Roman takes the lead as he seals their lips together again and this time the kiss is sweet and like a dance. John's hands find to the broad chest, travelling over smooth skin and muscles which are jumping under his touch as the younger man gets busy on John's pants which are sliding down his legs only a moment later.

Roman pushes him backwards gently until John's back connects with the closed door and drops to his knees then. A quiet moan escapes John's throat as the other man palms his hardening cock through the thin fabric of his boxers while sucking at a sensitive spot just above his hip-bone. He gets lost in the sensation and barely registers as Roman peels him out of the last pieces of his clothes.

Only when one of his legs is lifted on Roman's shoulder and fingers brush over his entrance, he comes back to the here and now. He has never let a man _have_ him. But that thought gets lost as lips wrap around his cock and an eager tongue swirls around its head. He groans, tilting his head back against the door while his eyes close on their own accord. His hands come up to Roman's head, to the black mane that feels pleasingly soft to the touch, curls into it as the younger man begins to bob his head, sucking, licking, grazing the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Briefly John tenses as a finger pushes past the tight ring of muscles to touch him where no one has touched him before, moving back and forth in the same rhythm. Heat begins to flood him, surging straight down between his legs... leaving a flame in his belly on the way.

Bucking his hips, he shoves his dick deeper into the hot cavern that feels so fucking good on him, feels a heavy shiver run throughout his body as he looks down only to see Roman deep-throating him... and touching himself. The shivering increases as Roman sucks harder, pushes his mouth all the way down again and adds a second finger, scissoring them, stretching him. The alien sensation fuels the heat, causes him to buck his hips more forceful while his fingers tangle deeper in the black mane. And then Roman crooks his fingers in him, pushing deeper hitting dead on his prostate. It sends a jolt of electricity through him. A mewl passes his lips and he finds himself torn between fucking that goddamn hot mouth and pushing back against those fingers.

But all he can do is breathe a tiny sound of disappointment as Roman pulls away completey, straightening up again. There is barely grey left in Roman's eyes, John notices, and the dimness that engulf them makes them look even darker, deeper. He would have expected to find something raw there but instead he sees a gleam as soft as the smile the younger man gives him and it all, it stands in such a stark contrast to the Roman he always sees in the ring. He lets the younger man lead him to the bed, allows him to push him down onto the mattress. John watches him search for something in his bag then, retrieving a bottle of baby oil from it and he tries hard to ignore the sting in his chest, because it reminds him so much of Randy. Ridiculous, isn't it? That a bottle of baby oil can cause him a pain like this. With a crooked smile on his lips Roman slicks his cock up, actually making a show of it as he lazily pumps the impressive manhood.

"Come over here and fuck me already, Reigns," John says, his voice husky.

Bringing a hand down to his own throbbing member, he spreads his legs and there is a tingle in his belly as he thinks about how it will be, how it will feel to be taken by this bull of a man.

"You want me to _fuck_ you?" Roman murmurs as he settles between John's legs, positioning his rock hard flesh at John's entrance. "You want me to shove my dick in your ass and nail you to the mattress?"

"Fuck, yeah," John moans as he wraps a leg around the thick waist to pull the other man closer.

His heart hammers against his chest now in anticipation and need and his body hums in growing lust. A growled _okay_ is the only warning he gets before Roman slams into him to the hilt, remaining still for a few seconds as he feels John tense up. It fucking hurts, the forceful thrust leaving a bright burning behind and John's hands shoot up to the other man's shoulders, fingers digging into the thick muscles and his ragged, pained breathing mingles into Roman's deep and restraint one.

"Look at me," Roman demands and it's then that John realizes that he has his eyes screwed shut. He obeys, meeting the younger man's searching gaze. "Don't tell me you haven't done this before…"

"I won't break," John mutters and wills his body to relax. "So stop being a goddamn gentleman and fuck me raw."

"I don't want to hurt you, John." A soothing kiss is placed to the corner of his mouth and to the edge of his jaw. Hot lips find the sensitive spot under his ears, sucking gently while an eager tongue flicks over it. A shiver runs down his spine and dims the burning a little. "Relax…" Roman mumbles against his skin.

Slowly the pain subsides as his body eventually surrenders to the intrusion. Letting go of the shoulders, he runs his hands over the broad back, blunt nails scraping lightly over surprisingly soft skin. Roman shifts above him, bracing a hand beside John's head while his other hand hooks under John's other leg, lifting it up to rest it on his shoulder. Roman leans closer again, holding John's leg safely on his shoulder. Roman's breathing is strained, probably from holding back. The long hair falls down like a black veil, touching John's skin like soft fingertips.

"Move," John hisses, wrapping his leg tighter around the thick waist.

Their gazes stay locked as Roman pulls out of him almost completely, coming back with a forceful thrust… hitting his sweet spot. A long, low moan of pleasure escapes his lips, lacing into Roman's groan.

"God, John… you're so tight… feels so fucking good…" he hears the younger man grunt while he picks up a steady rhythm that soon turns into fast and hard pounding.

Bright heat floods John as Roman's hips slam against his ass repeatedly, driving his cock into the tight, clutching heat and with every single thrust he pushes John deep into the mattress. The moans which leave John's mouth are whorish as the hard flesh crashes into his prostate over and over again, sending more jolts of electricity throughout him, sizzling, fueling the fire in him.

The intensity of this feeling clouds his mind over, leaves him clawing helplessly at the man who is driving into him hard and fast and mercilessly. Soon the room is filled with shamelessly loud moans and groans, accompanied with the pornographic sound of skin slapping against skin in a violent rhythm.

"Fu-fuck yeah... Roman... harder…" he heard himself mewl and the hold on his thigh get tighter, reaches the point of being bruising as Roman holds him in place and complies, doubles his effort.

He fucking doesn't care if there are marks tomorrow. He pushes back to meet each thrust his mind dazed with the pleasure that surges through him. It rides his him in strong waves and makes his skin prick while his body is quivering under the force of every vicous thrust. There is searing heat in him and a tension that builds up, getting stronger, pulls him down into a haze, leaves him writhing under the solid body that is moving against him, in him and he all can see is those eyes, dazed and burning with lust. Those eyes which are keeping him prisoner, make him want to drown in their depths...

Faintly he registers that Roman's movements become erratic... just then the hold on his leg tightens a bit more again and the fingers which are digging deep into his flesh create a delicious pain.

"Cum for me, John" he hears him growl as a full-body shudder wracks through Roman, runs through him, too, and he pushes back hard, meets Roman as he drives into him with a mighty thrust that hits his sweet spot with enough force to make spots appear in his vision.

The heat in his belly unfurls and floods him with liquid fire as he cums so hard that his vision blackens for a second. The hoarse cry that tears from his throat drowns in Roman's guttural shout as he follows him over the edge, shoots his cum into John's clenching heat as he buries himself as deep in him as he can.

For a long moment they stay like this, immobile, shivering, trying to catch their breaths. Their gazes are still locked. The younger man's eyes are hooded with a satisfied glow lying in them. The lush lips slightly parted. A smile is ghosting on them. Beautiful, flashes through John's still dazed mind as he brings a hand up and combs through the black mane lazily. With a shaky breath Roman lets go of his leg and lowers himself down on John, claiming his mouth in a slow, worshipping and loving kiss, one that steals a breath John does not have and somehow he can't deal this kind of kiss now, because it feels so much like those he has shared with Randy. With a barely audible _sorry_ he breaks it and maybe Roman senses what he feels, because he gives him a soft smile and nods, before carefully pulling out of him to lie down beside him.

John winces at the dull burning in his ass that gives him an idea that he will be reminded of their little encounter every single minute in the next few days. He has wanted Roman to fuck him raw and, yes, the younger man has done a good job.

"You miss him, huh?" Roman pants into the quietness of the room.

John's breath catches in his throat momentarily as the question hits him ice cold, before he replies quietly: "Don't know who you mean."

A soft snort reaches his ears, makes him frown. Turning onto his side, facing John, the younger man braces on an elbow, gazing down at him with a gentle expression.

"Randy. And don't tell me now that you don't know what I'm getting at," he murmurs. "You moaned his name."

_Fuck._

With a sigh John closes his eyes and rubs his hands through his face. This shit is the last thing he needs now. Not only has he had a moment of weakness that made him fuck with Reigns, although it has been damn good, mind you… no, he has also given away who he's had an affair with.

"Do you love him?"

John freezes. It makes no difference what he says now, if he admits it or not, Roman knows the answer already. It's dripping from his words and the fact that John lies there like a still life confirms it anyway. So he says nothing instead and just as he wants to throw an arm over his still closed and suspiciously burning eyes, the other man stops him, eases his arm back down to the mattress.

"He's with Stephen now, isn't he?"

_Yeah, go ahead, Reigns, stick a knife into a wound that doesn't want to heal anyway_, John thinks bitterly.

But he keeps quiet.

"I lost Seth to Dean," Roman says just above a whisper. "We're still best friends, Dean, Seth and I, but I miss Seth's touch and I…" Roman stops speaking, swallows audibly and when he continues his voice is so bitter and full of guilt that John can't help but look at him. Lines of sadness are etched to the handsome face. "I treated him like a dirty little secret instead of just showing him and the worls that I love him. But it's too late now. He has moved on and I can be thankful that he has forgiven me."

A tense, bitter smile plays on the kissable lips as Roman brings a hand to John's face, trailing his index finger down its side. The situation feels surreal somehow. He has allowed this man to fuck him altough he practically doesn't know him and now they are lying here and Roman tells him about this most personal stuff. Just like that.

"I… I chose Nikki over him," John admits eventually. "I love him but I can't give her up. He's better off without me I guess…"

"Sometimes to love someone means to let them go," Roman sighs. "Your secret is safe, John. I'm not gonna tell anyone about it." And then he sighs again. "Think it's time to go then…"

Something about the way the younger man says it give John the feeling that he doesn't really _want_ to go. To be honest, he actually doesn't want Roman to leave, because the mere idea of being alone tonight feels… bad.

And so he whispers: "Stay." He watches as Roman stills, already half-way out of the bed. "I don't want to be alone tonight. So… if you want, then stay."

Doing his best not to sound too begging, he hopes that Roman will stay, yet for a moment he's almost sure that he will leave… but then he slips back under the duvet and rolls over to him. A broad arm wraps around John's middle. Warm breath fleets over the side of his face as Roman rests his head close to John's on the pillow. After-sex cuddling with Roman Reigns isn't what he has expected but he won't complain about it.

For a while he stares into the semi-darkness of the room while the events of the night come back to him and make his head spin.

"We gotta get up in about five hours, so stop staring holes into the ceiling, switch the damn light off and sleep," Roman grumbles eventually and with a sigh John reaches out and switches the light off. The low voice is much softer and affectionate as Roman adds: "You're not alone, John. I've got you."

The hold on him gets a bit firmer, underlining the words. Quietness falls over the room and altough John has his eyes closed, he's still away long after Roman has drifted off. The morning already shows up at the window when sleep finds him finally and silences the noise in his head…

x

Staring out of the window of the plane, John nods every now and then or gives a comment while Kofi talks to him. Functioning on autopilot. Again. The words practically bounce off his whirling thoughts that bombard him with his every day what-I-have-to-do-list and… the events of the past night. Ever since he has left his hotel room this morning, he's in the middle of a word-hail. No matter where he stands or sits, people keep talking to him without a break. Just like Kofi now. He likes Kofi. Really. They are good friends. But right now all he wants is a bit of peace and quiet.

Excusing himself, he climbs over his friend and makes his way to the restroom, where he can lock the door and be alone for a minute or two. Walking along the isle, his eyes fall on a broad and heavily inked arm and on black strands, flowing over a broad shoulder. He's not looking over his shoulder as he passes Roman but he's wondering what the younger man is thinking about their little encounter now, that the cover of the night is lifted away. Roman had been gone when John woke up this morning and maybe it has been a better like this. No awkwardness and more time to let everything sink in and process it.

Closing the door of the restroom, he locks it, splashes some water to his face and gazes at the reflection in the mirror. A tiny smile greets him. The tiredness is still there, but he also feels better than he has yesterday and to be honest, Roman has done his part to it. The sex has been damn good and the way he has taken care of him, like, just being there… has felt damn good, too. Time will show what evolves out of this moment of weakness…

Funny enough the feeling of being alone in the midst of so many people has dimmed.

A knock at the door makes him jump, cuts into his nice moment of peace and with a sigh he squares his shoulders and opens the door. And before he can take one step, his way is blocked by Roman's broad frame and he's pushed back and the door is closed, locked and lips seal over his in a demanding kiss. John's gasp of surprise is swallowed down and replaced by an eager tongue that urges John's to join in. An arm circles his middle, pulls him flush against Roman and after a moment of hesitation, John's hand finds its way to the black strands and dives into it.

The kiss lasts only a short moment and it leaves a certain regret behind in John and he wants to ask the other man what the hell he is thinking he's doing, but the words get stuck in his throat as his gaze locks with grey eyes which look at him with a certain fire.

"Can't wait until I have you writhing under me again…" Roman rumbles against his lips. "Gonna show you who the man is again and again…"

It is ridiculous how those words alone can ignite a fire in his southern regions, but they do and it makes it hard for John to keep his voice steady and even a bit indifferent as he replies: "Pretty impudent for someone who just stopped shitting his diaper. What makes you think that there'll be a second time?"

"This," Roman growls softly and cups John's cock, makes him buck into his hand. _Bastard_, John thinks as he feels a the warmth in his southern regions grow. Not the right moment, not the right place. "Tell me you don't want me to fuck you through the mattress again, old man."

"Old man?" John snorts. "That makes you my toy boy then, huh?"

"John Cena's toy boy," Roman chuckles, stealing a peck from John's lips. "Can live with that." He sound much more serious as he adds: "Listen… I really don't want what happened last night to be a fling. Fuck, it was fucking amazing and I want it again. No responsibilities, just fun. Say yes, John. Come one, I know you want it, too…"

If there was enough room to take a step back, he would have done it now although the arm around his middle is holding him possessively tight, but there is no room and so he leans back a bit and lets his eyes roam the other man's face. The burning is still there in the grey orbs, but now it blazes under a thick layer of softness and if there has ever been a _no_ lying on his tongue, it's wiped away by this sight.

Fuck that shit…

To say he wouldn't want Roman again would be a plain lie. He _wants_ him again. And they both know it. So… why lying? Maybe it's not that bad to be with him every now and then for some fun and… peace. As Roman has said, no resposibilities. No love, no heartache. Just… fun. With a sigh he tugs at the black strands in his hand and brings their lips together again and he can feel the younger man smirk.

"Stop being so smug or else I'll find me another toy boy, Reigns," he mutters, breaking the kiss before it can even be called one and when he pulls back, Roman follow and steals one last peck. "And now get out. People might notice something."

Running his tongue over his lips, Roman nods and that damn smirk is still there on his face as he turns around and gets out of the small room. John waits a little longer.

_Wonderful, Cena, now you got yourself an oversized and horny puppy…_

Well, at least the treats he will throw him mean fun for both of them. Shaking his head softly, John gets out of the restroom and walks back to his seat. No one pays attention and he's glad about it, since it feels like he's been in there for half a lifetime. Roman is already sitting on his seat again, not looking up as John comes closer, but the smirk still plays on those kissable lips and John thinks that a smirk shouldn't be so damn sexy.

His hand brushes the broad shoulder as he passes Roman. Accidentally of course. A smile spreads on his own lips as faint ideas emerge from the depths of his mind what tricks he could teach his new puppy.

And honestly? He can't wait for the first lesson to start…

- End -

* * *

><p><strong>Got a few words for me?<strong>


End file.
